


That Time Shuri and Peter Found a Roomba

by Loki_Superwholockin



Category: Black Panther (2018), Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Spider-Man - All Media Types, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: But If You're On This Site, Comment!, Crack, Dialouge Only, Don't Ask, Gen, I Don't Know Why Shuri is at a Charity Gala, I don't know, JUST, May or May Not Be Considered Questionable Science, No Smut, Not Even I Know, Steve Rogers and Language, Superfamily, TELL ME!, What Did They Do To The Roomba, You're Probably Used To Language, just fluff, roomba - Freeform, teeny bit of language, this is an experiment
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-27
Updated: 2018-03-27
Packaged: 2019-04-13 13:56:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14113824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Loki_Superwholockin/pseuds/Loki_Superwholockin
Summary: Two extremely smart, extremely bored teens at a charity gala with a roomba. What could go wrong?





	That Time Shuri and Peter Found a Roomba

**Author's Note:**

> My [tumblr](https://loki-superwholockin.tumblr.com) askbox is always open!
> 
> Unbeta'd, all mistakes are mine! This is a one-shot. If you find any mistakes, tell me!

xXoOoXx

“Tony, I don’t think it’s a good idea to bring Peter to the charity gala. I mean, he could get lost, or attacked, or mauled by those old vultures that always grope your ass!”

“Dad, I’m seventeen, I won’t get lost!”

“It’ll be a learning experience! J, how old was I when I went to my first charity gala?”

“You were 12 years of age, Sir, but I think it would be best to leave Peter-”

“Thanks. You know how I feel when you side with Steve.”

“Fine, Tony, we’ll take him.”

“I’m right here!”

“Peter, don’t get stepped on.”

“I’m seventeen!”

xXoOoXx

“Okay, maybe you were right. Peter looks like he’s having fun with that Wakandan princess.”

“See? I knew he’d like Shuri! They’ll get to be little inventors together, plotting to overthrow my company!”

“Yeah, wait. What?”

“Nothing.”

xXoOoXx

“You know, I totally think that nothing could go wrong with this!”

“Totally agreed!”

“Who knew having two geniuses play with one of these could be so-”

“Oh shit.”

“Yeah.”

xXoOoXx

“Why is everyone running away screaming from the place Shuri and Peter are?”

“I’m sure they’re not running from Shuri and- yeah. Yeah, they’re running from Shuri and Peter.”

xXoOoXx

“Dads!”

“Hey Mr. Stark, Mr. Rogers. We fucked up.”

“Steve, Shuri said a naughty language word.”

“Why is everyone running away from you two?”

“Uh, we found a Roomba-”

“And we’re genius teens-”

“It was actually kinda-”

“Super expected to happen.”

“Well, we’re all screwed.”

“Language, Tony.”

xXoOoXx

**Author's Note:**

> Tell me how you liked it! Kudos are loved, comments are treasured! 
> 
> See me on [tumblr](https://loki-superwholockin.tumblr.com)! 
> 
> My askbox is always open if you like my writing!


End file.
